


green eyes

by disclousure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (its a houston festival), AND LOUIS WEARS TINY SHORTS, Anyways..., HARRY WEARS CROP TOPS, M/M, Oh, also, and harry just happens to be a perfect model, from edm to indie, harry has a lot of money, harrys like me irl, harrys style is something i could honestly see him doing, i am so sorry in advance, idk what im doing here, louis is my alter ego irl, louis loves photography, louis' is really unlike his now, maybe 2010-2012 louis would wear this stuff, since i live here i might as well !!!, they go to festivals and listen to all music, they meet at fpsf!!!, this will probably flop like my other fics, whatever!!! im actually planning this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disclousure/pseuds/disclousure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a 23 year old Target employee who happens to work in the electronics department.  His favorite activities include saving up every paycheck to go to concerts, and wearing tiny shorts.</p>
<p>Harry Styles is a 21 year old crop top enthusiast who happens to love the store Target. His favorite activities include not needing to save up for anything, and thinking. (Which is also his least favorite activity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope this one doesn't flop like my others did. I was planning on this being a oneshot, but figured that I might as well drag it out. My inspiration for this fic comes from me seeing the beauty (and the horror) of my city (which also happens to be Beyonce's city).  
> I have high hopes for this fic, so lets see!!!!!!  
> Also!! Some of these people I mention have been at FPSF before, but the way I describe the fest and how everything goes down is not exactly how it happens IRL. I am also not affiliated with FPSF or any of the boys.

One day before.

 

"It's here! It's here it's here it's here it's here it's here!" Harry ran straight to the door before the mailman. Zayn sat quietly on the couch, wondering why he put up with this. Harry immediately grabbed the package from the poor mailman, yelling out a thank you before slamming the door shut. He almost fell on his way to the kitchen, his socks slipping on the hardwood. He grabbed the scissors and sat on the floor, slicing open the package before Zayn could even say anything.

"So what did you get this time?" Zayn questioned, his tone sarcastic but a smile on his face. Harry just grinned up at him, curls covering half of his face. He quickly unwrapped all of the plastic packaging and grabbed the shirt at last, holding it above his head and staring at it like he was holding a trophy.

"Oh dear lord, H."

Harry practically ripped the shirt off of his body in excitement to try on his new shirt. He slipped it on cautiously though, as if any harsh movements would cause the fabric to rip. He stood up and walked to the full body mirror to see how it looked.

When he looked into the mirror he was almost stricken by how _good_ he looked. His tan glowed beneath the clothing, and his hair looked so soft and effortlessly beautiful, but the best part was his shirt. Something he [found on Wanelo](https://wanelo.com/p/29038287/white-short-sleeve-hands-printed-crop-top), he fell in love immediately. It was white, with black hands all over it, the nails painted with pink nail polish. It ended right above his bellybutton, showing off his lower stomach tattoos. His bright yellow shorts sat right on his hips and ended mid-thigh, allowing his body (mostly his thighs and tummy) to be shown off.

Zayn walked up right behind him in the mirror, turning Harry around. Fond was written all over his face.

"You're really something, you know that? By the way, you really are rocking that shirt." He ruffled Harry's hair. Harry grinned again.

"You really think I look good? I was planning on wearing this to Free Press." Harry turned back around, admiring himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked good.

"You look amazing. Honestly, I'll probably have to be a bodyguard for you or something. Everyone will be all over you." They made eye contact through the mirror, and that was that. Free Press Summer Fest, here they come.

 

+

 

"Your total is $457.96," Louis said blankly. He envied the kind of people who could just spend almost $500 for random things with no worry. Louis does see a lot of it though, since he works in the electronics department. The woman handed over five $100 bills (honestly, why and how do you keep this much cash on you?) casually, staring lovingly at her new iPhone 6 (and waterproof case... and four new chargers for when the others break). He handed her the change and she was off, already setting up her phone as she walked down the aisle.

The only upside to working in the electronics department (or at Target at all...) was being able to stand at a cash register where cameras surround you. Meaning Louis got to mess with cameras he'd never own all day.

Oh, and the speakers testing area was right next to him, so he got to hear good music all day.

Sure, the money coming in wasn't totally a lot, but he split rent with his roommate Liam, making things a little bit easier to pay for. Liam is also just too generous. He'd give up anything to help someone.

Which is why Liam payed the full rent for June so Louis could go to Free Press Summer Fest. He promised to pay him back. Liam knows he won't.

Later, when Louis was home and had already eaten, he summoned Liam into his room to help him find something to wear for the festival. Louis' outfit had to make him look good, but still be functional. Louis would describe his fashion as bright and slightly eccentric. Even his darkest clothes meant for skating in had bright characters over them, his Vans socks having pink lines all over them, his Topman shirts being the brightest blues. His longest shorts never passed his knees, and his fanciest pants were dark blue.

"Okay, Liam, choose between this one," Louis held up black booty shorts with marijuana leaves on them and a pink V-neck. "Or..." He set those down messily on his bed and grabbed the next outfit choice. "This one." This time, he held up blue shorts that went mid-thigh and a black shirt that had a low scoop neck line and cut off just above the hip.

Liam sighed. "You know which one I would prefer you wear."

Louis smirked. "Oh, so the weed shorts? I knew-"

"No, you idiot. The blue shorts. And the black shirt. The weed shorts are a little too much. I feel like security might stop you, you know, ask if you have weed. Then you couldn't see the show an-"

"Liam. Mate. Calm down. I'll wear the blue ones." Louis chuckled and wrapped his arm around Liam, throwing the clothes on his bed. "Now get out, because I have to change. And sleep. It's tomorrow!!" Louis started jumping excitedly. "I'll be at a festival tomorrow!! Seeing Flume!! And probably dying of dehydration!" He shoved Liam out of his room at that, and changed into some sweats.

He didn't know why, but he felt more excited for tomorrow than he was previously.

Shoving the clothes off of his bed, he jumped under the duvet and made sure to plug his phone in, setting some music on at low volume. Louis turned his alarm on, and somehow managed to close his eyes and sleep.

 

+

 

The morning of

 

 

Once they were in, Harry went completely silent for a bit. This is normal, see, as he is completely comfortable around his friends and will be crazy and stupid or whatever, but when around people he doesn't know or places he hasn't been before, he goes silent until he's comfortable. Normal for some, abnormal for others. A lot of it is because Harry wants to observe. Observe the people, observe the area, observe how the people are, observe how the area is. This time, he was looking around, watching people dance with no music, watching as everyone was so pumped with adrenaline, they wouldn't stop moving. He watched as a couple held hands and excitedly spoke about the acts, and suddenly felt longing for a relationship. But that feeling was quickly overthrown as he saw that people were running towards a stage, already trying to get as close as they can for the first act.

Harry looked down at his list and saw that the first act at this stage was just some no name band from the city area, so he grabbed Zayn's hand and ran off to buy some water. Thankfully, he brought his jean backpack, so he bought as many waters as he could and shoved them all in there with the exclusion of one, so that he could have one now and have some later to drink when the lines and heat get overwhelming.

"Smart thinking, H." Zayn said, slightly loud since the music was just starting up. Harry just gave him a high five and slung his backpack back around his shoulders. He adjusted his crop top and made sure his shorts weren't up his bum, and then grabbed Zayn's hand again (can't lose each other!) to run off to the first stage they planned on going to.

When they arrived to the stage, they were thirty minutes early, yet there were already many people there. Harry was really excited, as Flume was one of his favorite producers. Harry, being Harry, was at this point going off about how much fun they're going to have and how great this is going to be and how they'll never forget these two days. And, well, Zayn, being Zayn, was just checking people out and eventually rattling off the best features on so and so over there.

"Hey H, you wanna go try to get up front?" Zayn motioned over to the crowd that was only getting larger as they spoke. Harry nodded and held on to Zayn's shoulder. Zayn guided them to the front, pushing people out of the way. Sure, people were mad, but nobody decided to fight them, so that was a plus.

Although, because Zayn was not afraid of shoving people out of the way, he actually pushed some guy down to get up closer. Now, this boy was light. Small, fairy looking, and the only not small thing about him was his bum. Because of this, he practically fell on his face. 

"Oi!" yelled the boy, standing up and dusting himself off. Harry could only see the backside of him, so he was immediately concerned about the well being of his face. "Watch where you're-" He turned around and... _Wow_.  The boy stopped speaking, catching Harry's eye contact. It was only a second, but it felt like ages. He turned around and looked up at Harry and the world seemed to stop. Cerulean blue eyes met emerald green eyes, the colors together crashing and making a beautiful ocean. Of course, metaphorically speaking. Harry saw so much in the blue eyes, saw so much beauty. So much... Something.His brown hair swept to the side of his face, fringe done perfectly, and his cheekbones... God, they were to die for. And then, the second was over, and the moment was done with. 

"...Going. Watch where you're going, yeah?" Blue Eyes shook his head, his jaw clenching. His eyes raked over Harry's body, visibly stopping at the stomach shown where Harry's crop top cut off. He shook his head again, looked away, and moved out of the way so Harry and Zayn could get by. 

"Thanks, mate," Zayn mumbled as he walked right past Blue Eyes. Harry lingered another second, making sure to visibly check out the boys body _(Jesus_ , those shorts), and walked back up to Zayn. He only caught a glimpse of Blue Eye's shocked look on his face.

 

+

 

What just happened?

Louis was so shocked at who he just encountered and how the encounter went that he didn't see Liam walking back up to him. Liam had gone to go get drinks, so he wasn't there for the whole Green Eyes incident. For Gods sake, he was wearing a crop top with tiny yellow shorts. And had a tiny little backpack on him. And his hair... God. Long, curly, brown, luscious. Louis felt like he was seeing a model walk by him, and he was at a music festival. 

Liam had been close enough to see that Louis had encountered somebody. "Who was that?" He asked, handing Louis his water and zipping up his gray backpack. Louis turned to Liam and gulped half the bottle down in one take. 

"That, Liam, was the most beautiful boy in the world. No more questions for now."

 

+

 

They eventually got up to the front, which wasn't far from where Blue Eyes was. Once they reached the barricade, Zayn pushed him against the barrier. 

"What the _hell_ was that, H?" Zayn yelled. He had to, basically, because they were right next to speakers, but still. Harry honestly did not know. They were just shoving people away, and next thing he knew he was making eye contact with a sea. 

"I don't know, Zayn. He was hella hot though. Honestly. I saw him staring at my shirt though," Harry felt really self conscious all of a sudden, thinking about it. "Do I look that weird in this? Should I go find another shirt?" He started tugging at it, and Zayn pulled his hands away.

"Christ, Harry. You look _amazing_. He was probably just checking you out, alright?" Zayn let go of his hands and let Harry get off of the wall. Harry flipped his hair, adjusted his backpack, checked his stomach to make sure he looked good, and then wrapped his arm around Zayn's shoulders. 

"You ready to have a great ass time?"

"You bet."

 

**Author's Note:**

> so that's the end of the first chapter! short, i know, but more will be up soon. thank u!!


End file.
